the_bill_againfandomcom-20200215-history
SERIES 19-(2003)
Arrivals PC Cameron Tait-Thinking Out Loud-Episode 085 ' '''Sgt. Sheelagh Murphy-False Pride-Episode 089 ' '''PC Honey Harman-Throw for a Loss-Episode 098 DC Juliet Becker-Rescue-Episode 119 ' '''DC/DS Ramani DeCosta-Count Me Out-Episode 124 ' Exits 'DC Duncan Lennox-'''Returns to M.I.T. after his secondment to Sun Hill reaches a natural end-a Match Made in Hell Part 2-Episode 077 '''Sgt. Craig Gilmore-accepts a transfer after being badly beaten by a group of youths at St. Hughs-the Cat with Nine Lives-Episode 088 ' '''Sgt. Matthew Boyden-Shot dead on the order of his estranged daughter Amy Boyden-Moving Target Part 1-Episode 111 '''PC Gemma Osbourne-'''Resigns after helping an illegal immigrant escape the country-Charlie Foxtrot Part 2-Episode 115 PC Luke Ashton-Transfers after being held at gunpoint by an armed youth Lance and seeing ex-wife PC Kerry Young with Sgt. Dale Smith-Written in the Stars-Episode 122 Episodes 1. '''OUT OF A CLEAR BLUE SKY PART 1-'''Episode 076 2. 'A MATCH MADE IN HELL PART 2-'''Episode 077-Final Appearance of DC Duncan Lennox ' '3. 'Bad Taste-'Episode 078 ' '4. 'A Smart Bomb-'''Episode 079 5. 'Method to the Madness-'''Episode 080 ' '6. 'Controversial Approach-'''Episode 081 7. 'Hard Liquor-'''Episode 082 ' '8. 'CROSS TRANSFER-'Episode 083-PC Des Taviner transers to CSU ' '9. 'Crackdown-'''Episode 084 10. 'Thinking Out Loud-'''Episode 085-First Appearance of PC Cameron Tait ' 11-18 'Missing but not found ' '11. 'Dropout Factory Part 1-'''Episode 086 12. '''Without a Trace Part 2-'''Episode 087 13. 'The Cat With Nine Lives Part 3-'''Episode 088-Final Appearance of Sgt. Craig Gilmore ' '14. 'FALSE PRIDE PART 4-'Episode 089-First Appearance of Sgt. Sheelagh Murphy ' '15. 'Under Pressure Part 5-'Episode 090-PC Des Taviner returns to Uniform ' '16. 'The Darkest Hour Part 6-'Episode 091 ' '17. 'Fraught with Danger Part 7-'Episode 092 ' '18. 'FOUND PART 8-'''Episode 093-DC Eva Sharpe Takes Leave 19. '''THE NOUVEAU RICHE-'''Episode 094-DC Ken Drummond & DS Phil Hunter Take Leave 2'0. 'Classroom Politics-'Episode 095 ' 21. '''Sleeping Dogs Lie-'''Episode 096 22. 'The Philadelphia Lawyer-'''Episode 097 ' '23. 'THROW FOR A LOSS-'Episode 098-First Appearance of PC Honey Harman ' '24. 'The Square Apple-'Episode 099-Return of PC Polly Page ' '25. 'Under the Thumb-'''Episode 100-DC Ken Drummond returns from leave 26. '''Out of your Depth-'''Episode 101 27. 'Juggernaut-'''Episode 102 ' '28. 'WEEK BY WEEK-'Episode 103 ' '29. 'FRAIL PART 1-'''Episode 104 30. '''GRANDSTAND PART 2-'''Episode 105 31. '''Disillusion Part 3-'''Episode 106 32. 'Rose-Coloured Glasses-'''Episode 107 ' '33. 'Come Home to Roost-'Episode 108-Guest Appearance of Ex-Sgt. Bob Cryer ' '34. 'Surprise Surprise-'''Episode 109 35. 'PLAYED LIKE A FIDDLE-'''Episode 110-PC Nick Klein Takes Leave ' '36. 'Moving Target Part 1-'Episode 111-Final Appearance of Sgt. Matthew Boyden ' '37. 'Moving Targets Part 2-'Episode 111a-Guest Appearance of PC Nick Klein-Crossover with Murder Investigation Team ' '38. 'LAID TO REST-'Episode 112-Guest Appearance of Bob Cryer ' '39. 'Turning Back the Clock-'''Episode 113-Return of DS Phil Hunter '40-41 Charlie Foxtrot ' 40. 'CHARLIE FOXTROT PART 1-'''Episode 114-Return of DC Eva Sharpe ' '41. 'CHARLIE FOXTROT PART 2-'Episode 115-Final Appearance of PC Gemma Osbourne ' '42. 'Boomerang Part 1-'Episode 116 ' '43. ' Boomerang Part 2-'Episode 117-Return of Sgt. Dale Smithy ' '44. 'A GROWING CONCERN-'''Episode 118 45. 'Rescue-'''Episode 119-First Appearances of DC Juliet Becker & Gabriel Kent ' '46. 'Security Risk-'Episode 120 ' '47. 'Underground Railroad-'Episode 121-Last Episode for Ch Supt. Jane Fitzwilliam ' '48. 'WRITTEN IN THE STARS-'Episode 122-Final Appearance of PC Luke Ashton ' '49. 'HIGH SPEED CHAOS-'''Episode 123 50. 'COUNT ME OUT-'''Episode 124-First Appearance of DC Ramani DeCosta ' '51. 'HOME RUN PART 1-'''Episode 126